Electronic imaging systems are well known for enabling molecular imaging. An exemplary electronic imaging system 10 (shown in FIG. 1 and diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 2) is the Image Station 2000 MM Multimodal Imaging System formerly available from the Eastman Kodak Company. System 10 includes a light source 12, an optical compartment 14 which can include a mirror 16, a lens and camera system 18, and a communication and computer control system 20 which can include a display device, for example, a computer monitor 22. Camera and lens system 18 can include an emission filter wheel for fluorescent imaging. Light source 12 can include an excitation filter selector for fluorescent excitation or bright field color imaging. In operation, an image of an object is captured using lens and camera system 18. System 18 converts the light image into an electronic image, which can be digitized. The digitized image can be displayed on display device 22, stored in memory, transmitted to a remote location, processed to enhance the image, used to print a permanent copy of the image, or all of these.